


Трансфигурация для чайников.

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьные годы Мародеров в интерпретации джоннисов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трансфигурация для чайников.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transfigurations for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518) by sollasollew11. 



> **автор:** [sollasollew11](http://sollasollew11.livejournal.com/)  
> **перевод:** utawara  
> **бета:** Anteya tor Deriul  
> **жанр:** JE/HP AU  
> разрешение на перевод получено.

**Первый год.**

 

Каме исполнилось двенадцать, когда он получил письмо о приеме в школу Танца и Эстрадных Представлений Джонни. Оно было таким тяжелым, что для его доставки потребовались три совы. Издалека Каме показалось, что какая-то кривая летучая мышь-мутант пытается проломить стену дома. Их перья заполнили кухню, пока отец читал стандартный список школьных принадлежностей (один расшитый разноцветными блестками пиджак, три застегивающиеся на пуговицы рубашки - наличие пуговиц по желанию, две пары джинсов - рваных, пять метров рюшей - предпочтительно розовых) и письмо о приеме ("Дорогой Каменаши Казуя, с нашим величайшим удовольствием..."). Младший брат Каме помогал, швыряя в них совиным угощением.

\- Как ты думаешь, разумно это? - спросила мать Каме, выхватывая из воздуха кекс прежде, чем он попал в нее. Его брат испустил душераздирающий вопль поражения.

Отец Каме вздохнул - усталый вздох, который он использовал только для Каме - и присел перед ним на корточки, вручая ему еще одно письмо, которое другим детям не отправляли. На первой странице было нарисовано дерево.

\- Что скажешь? - спросил его отец. - Ты хочешь быть бардом?

Рыжевато-коричневая сова, сидящая на голове отца, посмотрела на Каме искоса.

~

Платформу номер Девять они нашли по шуму и царящему там хаосу. Она была заполнена мальчишками в розовых пиджаках и серебристых штанах, от попытки рассмотреть которые у Каме заболели глаза. Сквозь толпу проскальзывали пацаны на роликах. Тут было невероятное количество сов и певчих птиц всевозможных расцветок. Каме даже показалось, что где-то в толпе мелькнул феникс, но он слишком быстро пропал из вида. Каме тоже хотел бы завести домашнего любимца, но ему не разрешали после того, как он чуть не съел таксу.

Братья ему явно завидовали.

\- Почему это Казуя едет? Он же не старший, - сказал его старший брат.

\- И не младший, - взвыл его младший брат.

\- Плюс, разве можно ему при его... - начал второй по старшинству брат, который был умнее и намного серьезнее остальных, но мать запихнула ему в рот сэндвич с яйцом и отправила искать расписание.

"А они правы", - думал Каме много позже, протаскивая чемодан по узкому коридору вагона и держа в зубах пакет с мамиными сэндвичами с яйцом. Он вовсе не был уверен, хочет ли быть бардом, он даже не знал, что это такое. Согласился он только потому, что быть бардом явно лучше, чем быть мальчишкой, водиться с которым все родители своим детям запрещают. И потому что совы были классные.

 

Вагоны были разделены на купе, по четыре места в каждом. Начало состава заняли парни постарше, которые крутили сальто по коридору и поливали себя лаком для волос. Старшекурсники. Каме постарался держаться от них подальше. Ближе к хвосту состава он заметил новичков, но оказалось, что они уже сгруппировались по разновидностям своих животных и длине носков. Не имеющий ни животного, ни носков Каме нашел свободное купе в самом конце вагона.

~

Через десять минут после отправления поезда дверь в его купе приоткрылась, и внутрь заглянул мальчишка с потрясающе роскошной шевелюрой.

\- Эй, - сказал он, - тут не занято? - и прежде, чем Каме мог ответить, он обернулся в коридор и заорал: - Пи! Я нашел нам свободное купе! - после чего плюхнулся прямо рядом с Каме, хотя оба сиденья на другой стороне были совершенно свободны. Каме, конечно, не мог похвастаться богатым опытом общения, но он был уверен, что дышать в шею незнакомому человеку не принято. Да и среди друзей чаще всего тоже.

\- Я Джин, - сказал новоприбывший. С такого близкого расстояния Каме мог разглядеть золотистые отсветы в его волосах, рыжие пряди среди массы слегка вьющихся черных. Джин пах шоколадными апельсинами.

\- Каменаши, - ответил Каме, слегка отодвигаясь, чтобы его глаза не съезжались к переносице, когда он смотрел на Джина, и добавил: - Даже и не думай, - когда тот явно обрадовался его имени.

Джин надулся.

\- Ну, это же скучно. Как ты собираешься быть бардом при таком отношении?

Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на сидении, раздавив при этом сэндвич с яйцом. Каме это вполне устраивало, поскольку он ненавидел яйца, а Джин все равно выглядел человеком, за которого всегда кто-нибудь все делает. Его соседа же это вовсе не обеспокоило, он вытянул ноги и уложил их Каме на колени. Разговор, видимо, был окончен.

\- А у тебя есть панцирь? - спросил Джин позже, когда его разбудила продавщица с тележкой.

Каме, удивленный, оторвался от книги. Он почти уже забыл о присутствии еще одного человека.

\- Извини?

\- Панцирь, - Джин придвинулся, пристально разглядывая его спину. - Ты же не можешь быть настоящей черепахой, если у тебя нет панциря.

\- Я не... - начал Каме, но тут же взвизгнул, потому что Джин запустил руки ему под рубашку, задирая ее. Каме натянул ее обратно. - Прекрати!

\- Пусти! - потребовал Джин, хотя это должен был сказать ему Каме. - Я просто пытаюсь...

\- У меня нет панциря!

\- Это ты так говоришь. Будто я поверю тому, кому нравятся сэндвичи с яйцом.

Каме пихнул его локтем в грудь и попытался смыться, но Джин обхватил его руками за колени и они оба рухнули на пол. Пока Каме пытался отцепить руки от своих бедер, дверь в купе открылась.

\- Извини, меня Рё задержал. Представляешь, у него хватает наглости... - вошедший разглядел, что происходит, умолк и недоверчиво покачал головой. - Я даже на минуту тебя оставить не могу, чтобы ты тут же не запустил руки кому-нибудь под рубашку.

\- Он черепаха, - объяснил Джин.

\- А я олень, - сказал Ямапи, усаживаясь рядом.

 

**Второй Год.**

 

\- Я ему покажу, - Джин кипел, грозно шагая по школьной лужайке. Его галстук судорожно трепетал за плечом, будто не желая участвовать в какой бы то ни было запланированной Джином глупости. Каме полностью поддерживал галстук. - Я не боюсь какого-то идиотского дерева.

\- Это драчливое, размахивающее ветвями дерево с громадным количеством неизрасходованного гнева, - радостно добавил Ямапи, идущий с ним рядом. Вопреки собственным словам, он, похоже, тоже рвался в схватку с Дракучей Ивой.

Идиоты, оба.

\- Парни, - начал Каме, уже, кажется, в тысячный раз. - Вам в голову не приходило, что Рё вас просто на слабо берет? И делать то, на что он вас провоцирует - это значит играть ему на руку? Он просто хочет, чтобы вы вляпались в неприятности. Желательно, потеряв одну-две конечности при этом.

Джин и Ямапи посмотрели на него печально.

\- Каме не понимает, - сказал Джин.

\- Абсолютно не в теме, - согласился Ямапи, качая головой.

\- Речь идет о гордости...

-...мужской гордости.

\- И желании доказать, что Рё неправ.

\- Очень сильном желании.

\- Которого Каме лишен.

\- Полностью.

\- Зато у меня есть очень сильное желание врезать вам обоим, - произнес Каме, скрипнув зубами.

\- Вот это боевой дух! - Ямапи закинул руку ему на плечи и потащил по тропинке. - Теперь направь его на уничтожение Дракучей Ивы.

~

\- Парни, - начал Каме снова, пытаясь перекричать скрежет и стоны с которыми Дракучая Ива хлестала ветвями землю и все, до чего могла дотянуться. - Это сумасшествие. Давайте вернемся. Я скажу Рё, что видел, как ты прикоснулся к стволу.

\- Ты никудышный врун, - прокричал в ответ Джин. Он сделал ложное движение в сторону и еле успел уклониться от ветви. - Он поймет, что это ложь прежде, чем ты рот откроешь.

\- Все лучше, чем быть освежеванными деревом.

\- Это дерево еще совсем мелкое. Старшекурсники сказали, что его посадили в тот год, когда мы в школу поступили. Ты хочешь, чтобы я отступил и признал, что меня победило какое-то деревце? - спросил Джин, округляя глаза от невозможности самой мысли.

\- Свирепое деревце, - добавил Ямапи.

Каме перевел на него мрачный взгляд.

\- Ладно, не важно. Я пошел, - и прежде чем Каме мог воспротивиться, Джин рванул в самую гущу хлещущих ветвей, прикрывая руками голову, как будто это хоть чем-то могло ему помочь.

Каме в ужасе зажмурился, но, услышав вопль Джина, тут же открыл глаза. Джин в панике метался среди ветвей, уклоняясь и прыгая, и верещал как девчонка. Издаваемые им высокие звуки только злили Иву еще больше.

\- Я тебя спасу! - заорал Ямапи и ринулся в этот кошмар. Спустя секунду его крики присоединились к воплям Джина.

Каме судорожно заозирался в поисках камня. Наконец подхватил булыжник, острые сколы которого врезались ему в ладони, и бросил его в это месиво. Камень ударился во второй узел на стволе и, откинутый случайной веткой, отлетел куда-то в траву. Внезапно все стихло. Единственным источником звука оставался Джин, который стоял среди замерших ветвей, обхватив голову руками, и орал.

\- Быстрее! - крикнул им Каме, - убирайтесь оттуда, пока оно не очухалось!

Ямапи схватил Джина, и они полезли по замершим ветвям, обдирая в спешке локти и колени. Каме ждал их, чтобы помочь выбраться. Они успели, спотыкаясь и задыхаясь, добежать до вершины холма, когда Ива снова зашевелилась.

Каме обнял Джина, который был все еще слишком потрясен, чтобы двигаться самостоятельно. Внезапно Джин засмеялся, испугав Каме, и тот выпустил его, надеясь, что рассудком он не повредился.

\- У нас получилось! - сказал Джин, подхватил Каме и закружил его, а потом победно взмахнул кулаком. - У нас и правда получилось! Представляешь, как нам повезло?

\- Ага, - слабо ответил Каме, - великолепно.

\- И кто бы мог подумать, что у этого дерева есть слабость, - продолжал Джин.

\- Каме смог, - сказал Ямапи. Он был необычно тих всю обратную дорогу до замка, но Каме отнес это на счет едва не завершившегося смертью приключения. Ямапи разглядывал его теперь как один из своих кроссвордов. - Как ты догадался, что нужно ударить именно туда?

Каме не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Повезло, - сказал он, пожав плечами.

\- Да какая разница? Каме - герой, - Джин обнял Каме за талию и устроил свой подбородок на его плече. - Он мой герой. Мой большой, сильный, камнешвыряющий герой.

Ямапи толкнул его.

\- Найдите вы себе комнату, - он так и не перестал странно поглядывать на Каме.

~

Каме тайком выбрался из спальни, когда тихое похрапывание остальных приобрело убедительный ритм, и отправился к дальнему концу школьной территории, где лениво покачивалась Дракучая Ива. Он бросил еще один камень в узел на стволе и нырнул в секретный ход, спрятанный в ее корнях. К тому времени как полная луна поднялась над горизонтом, Каме был уже в хижине на окраине города, оборачиваясь волком.

 

**Третий Год.**

 

У их дружбы были правила: Ямапи являлся официальным лидером, но делал все, чего бы не попросил Джин, и оба они уступали Каме, когда тот вдруг становился серьезным и говорил им, что нет, они не могут привязать подштанники Рё к школьному флагу. И Каме всегда принимал сторону Джина, а Джин всегда принимал сторону Ямапи, потому что Джин и Ямапи были лучшими друзьями навсегда.

На самом деле, все было совсем не так плохо, как могло бы показаться. У Каме никогда не было друзей любой степени близости, поэтому он решил, что начинать лучше с малого. Он сомневался, что выдержит то, что Джин и Ямапи вкладывали в понятие "лучший друг", потому что даже как просто друзья они доводили его до головной боли.

Бывали моменты, когда он оказывался лишним. Типичный пример - практические занятия в школе, поскольку чаще всего их просили работать в парах. Три на два делится не очень ровно. Каме перестал переживать по этому поводу где-то после первого месяца занятий, когда понял, что и остальные ученики их курса интересны каждый по-своему. Хотя он старался не оказываться в паре с Джунно после того, как на первом же их совместном занятии тот чуть не все время смеялся над вещами, для Каме вовсе не смешными.

\- Сегодня на Обаянии и Его Последствиях, - сказала профессор Мари, держа в правой руке выкопанное с корнем растение, длинное и изящное, с листиками на тонких зеленых черешках, - вы будете очаровывать эту жимолость. Она очень впечатлительна и, если у вас все получится, расцветет вот так, - она пощекотала растение под одним из листочков, и то вдруг полностью покрылось белыми цветами.

\- Не может оно быть настолько уж впечатлительным, если на нее реагирует, - пробормотал Коки.

Каме усмехнулся в ответ. Последнее время он чаще всего оказывался в паре с Коки, и этот парень ему нравился. С его комментариями скучно не было никогда.

\- Партнеры? - спросил Коки и потянулся к жимолости, лежавшей на столе Каме.

Но чья-то рука оттолкнула его.

\- Найди себе кого-нибудь другого, - сказал Джин. - Каме занят, - и мрачно уставился на Коки, на что тот пожал плечами и отправился искать Накамару. Но, отойдя немного, обернулся и послал Каме усмешку, будто сбежать от его партнера по Обаянию - это нечто, чем можно гордиться.

Каме нахмурился.

\- Это было не очень-то вежливо.

\- Ну, это же правда. Ты - мой партнер. Чем быстрее лысый это поймет, тем лучше.

\- Я не твой партнер. Где Ямапи?

Джин помрачнел.

\- Его Джонни вызвал.

Каме понимающе кивнул.

\- Ты лишился своего партнера, поэтому прогнал моего.

\- Вовсе нет! - запротестовал Джин. - Ну, может и так. Но я правда хочу с тобой работать. И ты же знаешь, когда я твой партнер, оценки у тебя лучше. Подумай об очках, которые ты заработаешь. Обаяние - это моя стихия.

И он добавил к высказыванию движение бедрами. Листик жимолости дернулся, подтверждая.

Каме со вздохом сдался.

~

К концу занятия их жимолость танцевала на столе, и каждый ее листок был окружен венком белых цветов. Профессор Мари дала им пятьдесят очков за великолепную командную работу и сняла семьдесят за "непристойные феромоны", когда растение начало тереться об ее ногу.

 

**Четвертый год.**

 

Ямапи оказался настолько талантливым, что его перевели на следующий курс, несмотря на то, что он был и младше, и неопытнее своих новых однокурсников. Рё перевели на тот же курс. Джин даже на какое-то время перестал дуться, чтобы посмеяться над ними.

 

**Пятый год.**

 

Каме тащился вверх по лестнице, морщась, когда каждый шаг отдавался болью в укусах на его ногах. Трансформации последние несколько месяцев были нелегкими. Волк стал беспокойным и вымещал на собственном теле разочарование от невозможности выбраться наружу и поохотиться, как ему бы хотелось. Период полового созревания, как сказал доктор.

Этим утром Каме пропустил завтрак - не успел добраться из хижины - и размышлял, не пропустить ли и обед, потому что ему не хотелось быть объектом тревожной озадаченной заботы Джина. Джин не знал о его проблеме. Никто не знал, хотя Каме беспокоился насчет Ямапи, пока того не перевели в спальни старшего курса.

В моменты наибольшей уязвимости - перед самым полнолунием, когда его кожа зудела и казалась туго натянутой - разрываясь от желания поделиться с кем-нибудь, Каме мечтал о возможности рассказать все Джину. Это было бы их секретом - чем-то, дающим им повод перешептываться и перемигиваться. Они бы лежали в постели Джина, и Джин обводил бы шрам на локте Каме, спрашивая, было ли ему больно, когда оборотень укусил его, когда ему было семь и он хотел доказать братьям, что не боится леса. И Каме бы отвечал, что не помнит, а Джин говорил бы, что больше ему не будет больно, что он не допустит.

У Каме были и другие мечты - о губах Джина, о его языке. В его мечтах Джин забирался к нему в постель ночью, когда все уже спят. Он хотел - когда луна была уже почти совсем полная - вылизать Джина всего.

Но Джин никогда об этом не узнает.

 

Ближе к вечеру Джин нашел его, зарывшегося под одеяла, отдернул полог кровати и провозгласил:

\- Пи думает, что нашел тайный ход на кухню.

Он выглядел просто влюбленным в эту новость.

Каме тяжело вздохнул.

\- Здорово.

\- Он рядом с той статуей фаллического цветка. Той, которая пытается потереться о любого, кто оказывается слишком близко. Пи говорит, надо правильно его погладить.

Джин вскочил на кровать Каме и в восторге запрыгал на матрасе. Каме откатился в сторону.

\- Каме, - заскулил Джин. - Ты спал весь день. Давай повеселимся.

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Каме, не делая ни малейшего движения.

\- Каме, - повторил Джин и потянул за плед, обернутый вокруг его плеч.

Слишком поздно Каме вспомнил о следах укусов на своем теле, вцепился в ткань и дернул обратно, но Джин успел хорошо рассмотреть воспаленные царапины на его груди и замер. На его лице отразилась смесь ужаса и замешательства. Каме привык к этому выражению.

\- Что это?

\- Ничего, - сгорбившись, ответил Каме. - Я упал.

\- Кто-то напал на тебя? Это Дракучая Ива?

Каме закатил глаза.

\- Да, Джин. Я пошел и затеял драку с деревом.

Джин выглядел неподдельно обиженным.

\- Не обязательно это так говорить. Я просто хочу знать, кто это сделал.

\- Чтобы пойти, затеять драку и тоже оказаться избитым?

\- Чтобы отомстить за тебя! - Джин присел на корточки и заглянул Каме в глаза. - Никто безнаказанно не обижает моих друзей.

Каме закрыл глаза и затолкал свои фантазии поглубже.

\- Я упал.

Джин соскочил с кровати и встал в изножии, скрестив на груди руки.

\- Ты мне никогда ничего не говоришь.

\- Я тебе говорю - я упал, - сказал Каме. Ему снова становилось плохо. Этой ночью начиналось полнолуние, и волк лежал, свернувшись в пружину под самой поверхностью, реагируя на гнев Джина. Каме не знал, хочет ли он сомкнуть челюсти на его горле, чтобы пустить кровь, или чтобы подчинить его. Оба варианта были опасны.

\- Иди, съешь с Ямапи пудинг. Тебе станет легче, - сказал он Джину.

\- Я без тебя не пойду. Тебя нельзя оставлять одного, когда в этом замке явно есть кто-то, имеющий на тебя зуб.

Каме усмехнулся.

\- Никто на меня зуб не имеет, - но все-таки потянулся за рубашкой и поморщился, потревожив этим движением то, что не хотело быть потревоженным. Джин стоял у него над душой как сторожевой пес, пока он медленно натягивал рубашку через голову.

Каме оттягивал неизбежное. У него не было аппетита, если, конечно, речь не шла о чем-то только что убитом и окровавленном, что вызывало у его человеческой части тошноту. К тому же, несомненно, Джин начнет жаловаться Ямапи на таинственного врага. А Ямапи был умен. Ямапи, Каме был уверен, сможет разгадать загадку, если она его достаточно заинтересует. Но этого не должно было случиться. Даже в фантазиях Каме это всегда были только он и Джин, нечто особенное для них двоих.

Джин переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Пойдем. Пи уже наверняка доедает все самое вкусное, - он вытащил Каме из комнаты.

На лестнице они наткнулись на Коки, который, увидев Каме, расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Я как раз тебя искал. Профессор Синистра хочет к следующему четвергу эссе на пять страниц о расположении звезд и их влиянии на проведение концертов. А я ничего не смыслю в расположении звезд, - он умоляюще посмотрел на Каме.

Каме вздохнул с облегчением, а Джин в тот же момент вскинул руки, как будто Коки собирался схватить Каме и утащить.

\- Он не может тебе помочь. Он уже очень занят.

\- Не говори глупостей, - сказал Каме, отводя его руку, и добавил: - В библиотеке через десять минут? - обращаясь к Коки.

Тот кивнул и ушел.

Джин обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Каме.

\- Поверить не могу! Я столько времени потратил, чтобы уговорить тебя выйти из комнаты, а Коки получил согласие сразу? Только не говори, что ты предпочитаешь его мне.

Джин кипел от негодования, и Каме не мог винить его, помня, с какой усмешкой Коки оглянулся, уходя. Он провел рукой по лицу.

\- Вы с Коки тут не при чем. Эссе должно быть готово к следующей неделе, а я и так опаздываю с выполнением заданий. И тебя я не могу попросить о помощи.

\- Он просто тебя использует, - пробормотал Джин.

Каме нахмурился.

\- Коки мой друг.

\- Я твой друг!

\- По поступкам не похоже, - резко ответил Каме и мрачно потопал вверх по лестнице.

~

Первое, что он увидел, придя в себя – белый потолок. Слышался приглушенный шепот, слишком тихий, чтобы можно было разобрать слова. Все вокруг было белым. "Медицинский кабинет", - понял он. На его руках, груди и ногах были свежие повязки, даже на щеке был пластырь. Раньше он никогда не царапал себе лицо.

Он попытался пошевелиться и застонал. Все тело болело, как будто его переехал поезд.

\- Каме?

Ямапи заглянул за ширму, отделяющую его постель. Как-то не так Ямапи смотрел на него, но Каме еще не совсем пришел в себя, и не мог точно сказать, в чем дело. "Он не должен быть здесь", - сказала его рациональная часть. Волк чувствовал страх.

_Волк._

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Каме нахмурился.

\- Я...

Кто-то пробежал мимо его постели, отбросив тень на ширмы. Голоса стали громче, и Каме понял, что принадлежат они доктору и Джонни. Сильно пахло антисептиком и кровью. Его собственной и чьей-то еще.

\- Кто пострадал? - спросил он Ямапи.

Ямапи моргнул.

\- Ну... Это... не ты. Я думаю...

\- Что случилось? - спросил Каме, чувствуя, как его наполняет ужас. Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить. Он тогда вернулся в их комнату, оставив разозлившегося Джина на лестнице одного. Заниматься с Коки не пошел. После этого он ничего не помнил. Он не...

_Дерево, обработанное, неестественное дерево. Злость. Замкнутое пространство. Запах жертвы и лицо Коки, искаженное страхом. Крики и кровь._

\- Коки?

Казалось, Ямапи почти обрадовался тому, что он это знает.

\- Сказали, с ним все будет в порядке. Тебе досталось больше, чем Коки. Мы остановили тебя прежде, чем ты смог его ранить, - Ямапи поморщился. - Извини.

Стало трудно дышать. Вопросы в голове Каме носились по кругу, создавая полную неразбериху. Он умудрился поймать один, казавшийся менее опасным.

\- Как Коки узнал о тайном ходе?

Ямапи прочистил горло и протянул руку наружу, за ширму, к ютящейся там тени. Каме был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, что по форме и размеру эта тень не могла принадлежать кому-то из врачей. Ямапи втащил Джина за рукав слишком большого для него свитера. Этот свитер Джин надевал, когда ему была нужна поддержка. А сейчас, судя по его виду, поддержка ему нужна была больше, чем когда-либо.

Ямапи подтолкнул Джина, когда тот замер, уткнувшись взглядом себе под ноги.

\- Я сказал Коки, - сказал он в конце концов. Его голос звучал так, будто он кричал несколько часов подряд.

Каме нахмурился. Он ничего не мог понять.

\- Почему?

\- Он болтался вокруг, искал тебя. И все время ко мне приставал, - выпалил Джин. - Ну, я и сказал ему, что если он так уж хочет тебя найти, я могу показать дорогу.

\- А ты знал, что я был...

\- Он знал, - сказал Ямапи.

Каме вдруг заметил, что они стоят друг от друга дальше, чем обычно.

Джин беспокойно задвигался.

\- Ты мне ничего не рассказываешь. И всегда предпочитаешь его. Поэтому я подумал...

\- Что избавишься от проблемы, если я его съем?

\- Я просто хотел испугать его немного.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал? - спросил Каме, судорожно обдумывая ситуацию. Если Джин и Ямапи знают, и Коки тоже, значит, к завтраку будет знать вся школа. А потом узнают и родители учеников. Он будет изгоем. Или даже хуже - его исключат. Никто не допустит, чтобы дети учились в одной школе с опасным оборотнем. Его будущему конец.

Джин помялся и неуверенно предложил:

\- Никто же серьезно не пострадал. Все закончилось хорошо.

\- Ничего не хорошо! - взорвался Каме. - Ты не понимаешь.

\- Ты никогда и не пытался помочь мне понять! - обвинил Джин. - Ты никогда ничего мне не говоришь! Я не знал! Я не виноват!

Он повернулся и выбежал из палаты.

Ямапи не последовал за Джином, как обычно. Он подтащил стул и сел рядом с постелью Каме.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Я догадался уже какое-то время назад. Я не собирался ничего говорить, потому что ты явно не хотел этого, но прошлой ночью Джин пришел ко мне со всеми этими глупыми подозрениями насчет Коки и следов хлыста и я не смог не сказать ему. А когда я понял, что он сделал...

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Каме. – Он же твой лучший друг.

\- Ты тоже наш друг. И Джин… Ты же знаешь его - он делает, не думая. Он не хотел ничего плохого.

Каме повернулся на бок, спиной к Ямапи.

\- Я устал, - сказал он. - Думаю, я посплю.

 

~

 

Выходные начались и закончились. Казалось, никаких последствий инцидент не имел, и совы с письмами с требованиями исключить Каме школу не осаждали. Каме проводил время на больничной койке. Ямапи заходил к нему каждый день, принося новые слухи - чтобы держать его в курсе школьной жизни, говорил он. Но Каме знал, что даже если бы и появились разговоры о нем самом, Ямапи ничего бы ему не передал. В понедельник утром его выписали, и скоро Каме уже протискивался в гостиную мимо портрета поющей дамы.

Его однокурсники, занимавшиеся своими делами, замерли. Вперед вышел Накамару и закинул руку ему на плечи.

\- Каме, пес. Почему ты нам ничего не сказал?

\- Волк - будет точнее, - сказал Коки. На его щеке была небольшая царапина. Поймав внимательный взгляд Каме, Коки повернул голову, чтобы тому было лучше видно. - Да ладно. И не больно вовсе. Доктор сказал, когда подживет - и следа не останется. А я надеялся на боевой шрам.

\- Он всем говорит, что получил его, сражаясь с гремлином, - сообщил Накамару.

\- Я тебя не сильно ранил? - спросил Каме.

Коки усмехнулся.

\- Да ты же тощий. Чтобы меня серьезно ранить, нужен кто-нибудь посильнее.

\- Осторожнее, - сказал Уэда, подходя к ним. - Он может перекусить тебя пополам, если ты его разозлишь, - он отодвинул Коки и прошептал Каме на ухо: - Мы никому не сказали. Твоя тайна в надежных руках.

\- Как бы там ни было, - влез Накамару, когда Каме уже был готов выставить себя дураком перед всеми, - пошли, в бадминтон сыграем. Двое на двое. А Тагучи будет рефери.

Они потащили Каме к выходу. На стуле рядом с дверью сидел Джин, выглядящий потерянным, перестав быть центром внимания. Он пристально смотрел на Каме темными блестящими глазами. Каме отвернулся и вышел вслед за остальными.

 

**Шестой год.**

 

Джин оставался изгоем очень недолго. К началу шестого курса он уже снова был главным заводилой, и толпа последователей окружала его, куда бы он не отправился. Такова была его натура. Так же, как в натуре Пи было пытаться поддерживать дружбу с ними обоими, но, в конце концов, получалось, что больше времени он проводит с Джином. Ему приходилось очень тяжело, потому что Джин и Каме все еще не разговаривали друг с другом.

\- Слишком упрямые, - говорил он, печально глядя на них каждый раз, когда они втроем оказывались в одной комнате. Что случалось довольно редко. Иногда он смотрел с разочарованием на Джина, но чаще всего этот взгляд доставался Каме.

До одного утра Каме не мог понять, в чем дело. Они усаживались завтракать: Каме и Джин на противоположных концах стола, остальные расположились между ними. Каме потянулся за ножом и тостом.

\- Передай мармелад, - сказал он прежде, чем увидел, что тот находится рядом с локтем Джина.

И было уже поздно отказываться и решать, что хватит и просто масла, потому что все смотрели на них, затаив дыхание.

Джин передал ему баночку, несмело улыбнувшись.

От неожиданности Каме улыбнулся в ответ.

 

**Седьмой год.**

 

Голод. Волк был голоден.

Он хотел выбраться наружу. Волк чувствовал лес и животных в нем. Застоявшийся запах человека в комнате раздражал его. Он хотел наружу.

Волк обошел комнату, царапая углы, зарабатывая занозы. Он начал грызть собственные лапы. Свежая боль заглушала нетерпение и скуку. Он хотел охотиться.

Дверь скрипнула, и волк моментально вскочил, насторожив уши. Как только щель оказалась достаточно широка для него, он выскользнул наружу, опьяненный ночным воздухом, воя от радости. Но, почувствовав присутствие еще трех существ, резко остановился. Крысу он сбросил со счетов сразу же. Олень был нелегкой добычей – слишком крупный, а рога могут быть опасны. Пес. Именно на него он и бросился, вцепляясь зубами в черную шкуру.

Пес взвизгнул и отпрыгнул в сторону. Волк рванул следом и принялся его трепать, пока он не перекатился на спину, подставляя живот. Волк сжал челюсти на его горле, прикусывая достаточно, чтобы показать, кто тут хозяин. Удовлетворившись, он разжал зубы.

Пахли все эти трое дружелюбно.

Пес толкнул его в плечо и побежал к лесу, приглашая поиграть.

~

\- Что за черт? – первое, что сказал Каме утром, когда, перевернувшись в постели, обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с Джином. Голым Джином.

Они ютились вместе на узенькой кушетке в хижине. Одежда Каме лежала сложенной в углу, а одежды Джина видно не было, и никаких следов, указывающих на то, как он сюда попал. Каме потряс головой, пытаясь ее прочистить. Разум был полон снами о лесах и полной луне, которой он не видел с семи лет.

Рядом зашевелился Джин.

\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал он.

\- Где твоя одежда? – спросил Каме в ответ.

\- Оставил в замке, когда превращался в собаку, - Джин зевнул и потянулся, не замечая его пристального взгляда.

У Каме остались смутные воспоминания о шумной возне с крупным псом и с оленем, который подталкивал их в сторону леса каждый раз, когда они забредали слишком близко к городу. Еще там присутствовала и крыса, хотя он никак не мог понять, что все это значит.

Когда он поднял голову, Джин смотрел на него с тревогой.

\- Тебе понравилось? Мы планировали это с шестого курса, но над заклинанием трансфигурации пришлось много поработать. Коки чуть не превратил себя навсегда в ананас.

\- Ты был псом? Прошлая ночь – это действительно все было?

\- Мы не хотели, чтобы ты и дальше оставался один. Коки видел, что ты с собой делаешь, когда запираешь себя здесь. Это была идея Пи, стать анимагами, - Джин опустил взгляд. – Я предоставлял моральную поддержку.

Каме обернулся через плечо, ища остальных, потому что он, голый, лежал в одной постели с голым Джином.

\- Они ушли, когда мы начали обнюхиваться, - сказал Джин. – Никогда не думал, что Пи такой ханжа.

Вдруг Каме обратил внимание на шею Джина. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по кожаному ремню. Звякнули собачьи бирки.

\- Это Пи так пошутил, когда мы поняли, что мое животное – собака, - прошептал Джин. – Я оставил его себе, потому что…

\- Тебе понравилось, - сказал Каме.

\- Подумал, тебе тоже понравится, - признался Джин. Он задрожал и закрыл глаза, когда Каме подцепил ошейник пальцами и потянул, заставляя Джина откинуть голову.

\- Прости, - заговорил Джин. – Прости меня. Я не мог сказать этого раньше, потому что ты был так зол. А потом ты уже не злился, но мы начали работать над заклинанием. Я хотел подождать. Я поклялся себе, что попрошу прощения, когда наш план сработает.

Каме лизнул его щеку, ощущая вкус пота и земли.

Джин продолжал бормотать.

\- Я не хотел. Я не хотел навредить. Я никогда не причиню тебе вред намеренно.

\- Джин, - сказал Каме. – Я прощаю тебя. Замолчи, - и прикусил его ухо, чтобы лучше дошло.

Джин положил руки на бедра Каме и выгнулся, подставляя ему горло. Он застонал, когда Каме сжал зубами кожу на его шее, а потом языком нашел точку, где бьется его пульс. Каме сосредоточил там все свое внимание, до тех пор, пока Джин не начал извиваться под ним и тянуть его за волосы, скуля: «Каме, Каме, _Каме_».

Неохотно, Каме последовал настойчивым указаниям этих рук, спустился на грудь Джина, по очереди прикусил его соски, и направился ниже. Джин откинулся на спину, простонав: «Боже, да», когда Каме положил ладонь на его мошонку и вобрал его член в рот.

Это было труднее, чем он думал. Джин толкался ему навстречу, когда Каме хотел, чтобы он лежал смирно. И хотя Каме и вцепился в его бедра так, что обязательно останутся синяки, внезапные спазмы и рывки удержать не удавалось, и Каме сложно было сохранять ритм. Кроме того, Джин тянул его за волосы, что заставляло Каме стонать, и Джину это слишком уж нравилось.

Каме выпустил член Джина изо рта и прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра. Джин зашарил руками, пытаясь подтолкнуть его обратно, но Каме направился вверх, потянулся к его губам, ладонями лаская сильное тело.

\- Каме, - простонал Джин, обхватывая его и вжимая сильнее между своих раздвинутых ног. Они нашли общий ритм и их бедра задвигались вместе.

Каме почувствовал, как его член скользнул по коже Джина, меж его ягодиц и почти проскользнул внутрь.

Удивленный, Каме поднял голову.

\- Ты…

Джин притянул его обратно для поцелуя.

\- Экспериментировал, - произнес он между глотками воздуха. – Заполучил игрушки. Представлял тебя.

\- Я тоже, - признался Каме и снова прильнул к его губам, чтобы стереть появившуюся на них широкую усмешку. Он подхватил ногу Джина, устроил ее на свое плечо, и попытался протолкнуться внутрь.

Джин охнул и дернулся в сторону.

\- Ах, черт, - сказал он, распахнув глаза. – Черт.

\- Ага, - согласился Каме.

Со второго раза Каме удалось скользнуть внутрь и они оба застонали, когда он остановился. Джин хватал ртом воздух, его волосы мокрые от пота.

\- Это... – сказал он, пробуя сжать Каме внутри себя.

Каме резко вдохнул.

\- Черт…

\- Ага, - засмеялся Джин. – Именно.

Но он перестал смеяться, когда Каме начал двигаться. Это медленный, ровный ритм, и скоро Джин уже скулил под ним, отчаянно желая большего. Каме запустил пальцы одной руки в его волосы, второй обхватывая ошейник, осыпая поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться, и иногда пуская в ход зубы, чтобы оставить яркие красные метки.

\- Мой, - сказал он, наконец-то отпуская себя, позволяя телу найти нужный ритм.

Джин изгибался под ним, толчком встречая каждый толчок.

\- Да. Да. Твой. Навсегда. Навечно. И, боже. _Люблю тебя,_ \- бормотал он, выгибаясь в оргазме.

~

Несколько часов спустя Каме вышел из хижины в сопровождении большого лохматого пса. Джин поскуливал, путался у него в ногах и тыкался носом в его ладонь, пока Каме не остановился, чтобы почесать ему за ушами.

\- Избалованная псина, - пробормотал он ласково.

Джин гавкнул и убежал куда-то. Он вернулся, сжимая в зубах палку, и положил ее к ногам Каме, высунув язык в широкой собачьей улыбке. Каме не удержался и снова потрепал его.

Джин заскулил и подтолкнул его руку лапой.

_Стая,_ пел волк внутри Каме, _стая,_ и он швырнул палку далеко вперед, и рассмеялся, когда Джин рванул за ней.

________________________


End file.
